


I missed you

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: “I missed you,” she breathes, trying to help
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I missed you

Next time she’s tagging along. She’s not entirely sure why they ditched her again - she has a few thoughts and fears, the fact that she’s too young and too disposable is front and center, but nothing solid - but they did, giving her the better part of two weeks to think about how done she is with the three of them. Her mother is obvious (her mother is _always_ obvious). Miles is a dick, and Charlie’s starting to lose patience with a few probably-genetic traits. Monroe is… somehow the most likable of the trio at the moment. Which is new. And slightly disturbing. And also hot.

(Okay, so she has a tiny crush. Maybe more than a tiny one. Whatever, the dating pool in actual-fuck-nowhere Texas verges on nonexistent and nobody else she’s technically met here could handle her. As soon as she meets someone better to think about when her hands wander at night, she’s going to. Until then, it’s oddly satisfying to imagine his callused fingers circling her clit and his stubble leaving marks on her inner thighs. A girl’s got to get off _somehow,_ and her brain could totally do worse.)

She’s not entirely sure why they wandered off to god only knows where, but they come back with an extra body along for the ride. She’s not totally sure who _that_ is, but she’s decided not to care. She has more important things on her mind. Like finding out if reality tastes as sweet as her fantasies.

As per usual, Bass looks like hell. This has been the default state of things since the last time sides switched, she reminds herself, but this here is the “I’m in physical pain” sort of looking like hell and she can’t just stand back and watch. She walks over, swinging her hips like she knows damn well he’s looking, trying to assess the situation. “You okay?”

“My kid’s an idiot,” he mutters, rolling his eyes. “Definitely mine, but an idiot all the same.”

“I missed you,” she breathes, trying to help.

He looks down at her, at her warm wet lips, and they meet in the middle. This isn’t what she thought it would be - something’s just a little different, a little unexpected - but it’s better. Her hands find his neck and his find the small of her back and this, this is the stuff that daydreams are made of.

“Missed you too,” he replies when they break apart, nonchalant.

“You could’ve done that weeks ago.”

“Wouldn’tve felt so good. Distance makes it better.”

“Then I’d love to see what you’d do if you came back after a month.”

“Don’t tempt me…”


End file.
